


giggles and kisses

by artymiswritesfics



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artymiswritesfics/pseuds/artymiswritesfics
Summary: in which sokka learns something new.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	giggles and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> this was for a secret santa thing i just forgot to post it here OOPS

“You totally cheated.”

Zuko glares at the other boy light-heartedly. “No I didn’t! You’re just bad.”

Sokka splutters. “I am  _ not _ ! I was the best fighter in the Southern Water Tribe!”

Zuko rolls his eyes. “Compared to who?”

Sokka pauses, going quiet for once. Zuko shakes his head at his friend, smiling slightly.

“Oh, so you  _ can _ smile!” Sokka exclaims. “You should do that more often.”

“Why should I?” The noirette asks, struggling to fight his smile back.

“It’s cute!”

Zuko isn’t prepared for the comment and he falters, unsure of how to respond. He feels his cheeks going warm. 

Sokka coos at him. “Aww, and you can blush, too!”

Zuko shakes his head again, bringing a hand up to cover his face. “Shut up.”

“Oh, come on, don’t be like that.” Sokka steps closer, poking his side once. He’s opening his mouth to say something more, but he stops himself when he hears a soft squeak.

“What was  _ that _ ?” He asks. He pokes Zuko’s side again, causing the same reaction.

Sokka grins. “You’re ticklish.”

It’s not a question. It’s an observation, and Zuko knows there’s no getting out of this. Sokka has a plan, and he’s learned not to interfere with Sokka’s plans.

It still comes as a shock when wiggling fingers meet his stomach. He squeals, beginning to squirm away and trying to fight back laughter.

“I can’t believe it. The whole time we were running away from you, we could’ve just tickled you and you would have given up!” Sokka scratches at Zuko’s lower ribs experimentally, causing the Fire Lord to yelp and jerk away. “Come on, just laugh!”

Zuko thought he’d be good at holding his reactions in. He’s gotten good at hiding his emotions, at least. But he’s unfairly ticklish and Sokka is unfairly good at this, and when the younger reaches a spot just below his underarms, he breaks.

“Sohohokka!” Zuko pleads through frantic giggles. “Cuhut it ohohout!”

There isn’t a response, and Zuko looks up to see Sokka’s eyes wide, staring.

“Wh- whahat ahare you lohohooking at?”

Sokka blinks. “Oh! Sorry. It’s just that I’ve never heard your laugh before. It’s so  _ cute _ !”

Zuko flushes, reaching up to cover his mouth. “Noho it’s nohohot….”

Sokka frowns. Suddenly, he tackles Zuko to the ground, pinning his arms above his head. “There! Now you can’t hide!”

Zuko doesn’t like feeling vulnerable. He might even hate it, really. And being stretched out on the ground with his weakness being exploited is  _ definitely _ being vulnerable. But there’s something about the fact that it’s Sokka that makes him feel strangely okay with it.

Although, when Sokka starts up again, it doesn’t make the feeling any less unbearable.

“You’re so cute!” The non-bender exclaims.

“Noho! I’m nohohohot!”

“Really?” Sokka asks. “What about your squeaks? And your blush? And your laugh and your smile? That’s  _ very _ cute to me.”

Zuko’s never been tickled for very long, or even at all in the past few years, and this can’t have gone on for more than a few minutes but he’s nearing his limit. He can’t form a coherent sentence, with Sokka switching between his ribs and hips. He needs it to  _ stop _ . Desperately, he leans up and kisses the other boy.

The tickling stops, which Zuko is grateful for, only for a split second. His anxiety kicks in almost immediately, though. He pulls away. “I’m sorry, I—”

Sokka shushes him with a finger over his mouth. Silently, he connects their lips again.

Zuko knows how this must look; his hair disheveled, Sokka straddling his hips, their cheeks flushed red. But at this moment, he doesn’t care. What matters is that he’s kissing Sokka and  _ Sokka is kissing back _ and he can’t remember the last time he felt this happy.

For a moment after they pull apart, neither of them move. And then Zuko feels a spark of mischief and in a quick movement their positions are reversed.

Zuko grins. “So, about my revenge.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!! @artymiswritesfics


End file.
